Not So Happy April Fools
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Trina always did have the worst priorities.


**__****Not So Happy April Fools**

**__****Author: Invader Johnny**

_**Summary: Trina always did have the worst priorities.**_

_**Author Notes: I always felt that Trina's self centered nature was the worst thing about her personality and then I thought, what if that alone put someone in danger? namely Tori.**_

* * *

"Trina, _please_. I really need you to give me a ride to Jade's house!"

The older Vega girl rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Tori can't you see I'm busy!" Trina snapped back while pointing at the several ounces of clothes she had scathered all over her room. "Get another of your freaky friends to take you"

"I called everyone I know!" Tori whines "Andre is taking care of his grandmother, Cat is stuck in a box, Robbie, well there's **_no way_ **I'm riding with him again and Beck well..." She looks down sadly at the floor "Beck is not happy with me at the moment"

Tori still felt terrible that she lost the friendship she once had with the boy since she started dating Jade.

However Trina was less than sympathetic about her sister at the moment, she still had not come to terms with the fact that Tori was dating Jade West, dark queen of everything that is pure evil in the universe!

"Well then _**walk**_!" The older teen snarled "You got legs so use them!"

"Trina, come on! Jade's house is two hours away by foot!"

"Then you better go now if you want to make it to your _precious_ date" She sneered "And as you can plainly see, I am doing something _**much**_ more important!"

The older half-latina was feeling a little excited. for once she had scored a date with a guy that actually liked her and she has been trying different outfits the whole afternoon, she felt like she was getting really close to looking and _feeling_ sexy for her upcoming date.

And in a matter of hours she would be on cloud nine.

But Tori kept interfiering.

She tugged on her arm pleadingly. "Trina, I am already going to be late for our anniversary!"

The older brunette snorted rudely "Who in their right mind has their anniversary on April Fools?"

"Well Jade and I had different auditions on our _actual_ anniversary so we decided to celebrate today"

Trina stared at her in annoyance "It was a rhetorical question dummy"

"Oh"

"Look Tori, you may be ready for your date with your freaky girlfriend but** _I_** have my own date to get ready for and I am not going to be waste my time just because _**you**_ can't get your driver's license!".

The younger Vega's face fell.

_"Great, she is making that pleading face again., well I'm not falling for it this time!"_

"But I need you to help me out Trina"

She waved her off. "Like I said why don't you just walk?"

"But then I would have to walk several miles dragging this thing!"

Tori was holding a bulky box wrapped in dark purple. It seemed like it was a present for Jade, it was a normal size, but the contents must have been great. she was using both hands to carry it after all.

She turned her back to her. "I dont know, you figure it out, you're a smart girl"

Trina didn't hear her sister move for a second, but she heard her sigh in defeat and got out of her room but not before saying in a sulken tone "Nice to know I can count on you sis"

She closed the door behind her.

_ "At last, she's gone"_ Trina thought, relived_."No more distractions"._

Se took out a black minidress out of her closet.

_"I'm so going to look so hot tonight!"_

* * *

The brunette continued trying on different outfits for what seemed like hours, until she settled on a one piece blue dress, high hells and a necklace she _"borrowed"_ from Tori.

She really felt like this date could be the start of something grand, unlike her sister's relationship with Jade, Trina believed the goth girl was just using Tori and sooner or later she was going to get tire of her and dump, breaking her heart in the end.

She sighed and left her room, but not before looking at the clock in her phone.

"9 o' clock"

As Trina was walking down the stairs she was greeted with an unpleasant surprised in her opinion.

"What are you doing here Wicked Witch West?"

Jade glared at her with hatred in her eyes "Where's Tori?"

Trina raised an eyebrow "I don't know, Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Yes she should!" Jade bellowed angrily "But when she didn't turn up at my house at eight like we planned I got worried and started calling her cell"

"And did she pick up?"

"No she didn't pick up!" Jade mocked angrily "Are you stupid?! If she had then I wouldn't be here! so I fucking ask again **_where is my girlfriend_**?! I swear if this is a joke I'm not laughing!"

"Ok ok calm down" Trina said while making the gestures with her hands "I'm sure she's fine, she probably is...

_Ring! Ring! _

_"Thank god, a reason to not talk to the witch"_

Trina walked over to the pone and answered it. "Hello?."

"Hello is this the Vega household? The voice sounded gruff.

I paused for a second. I don't know who this is. "Yes, who is this?"

"I am Officer Vasquez. Who am I talking to?"

"Trina Vega"

"Are you related in any way to a girl named Tori Vega?"

"Yes, she's my little sister"

"Well Miss Vega I'm afraid there was an accident."

Trina's stomach felt like someone had ironed it flat, her head began to hurt. "Was… Was anyone hurt?" her voice sounded scared, she made a glance at Jade, who was now staring back, not with hate but with worry.

"What's going on?" she mouthed.

Trina didn't know what to reply.

The officer didn't speak for a moment. "…I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this but your sister was hit by a drunk driver"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

The cop sighs, he hated this part of the job "She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Trina fell to her knees in disbelief. "**_No... NO.. NO!"_ **she gasped, in her mind hoped this was a cruel crank call of some kind after all it still _was_ April Fools. _"My baby sister, she can't be dead! She just **can't, **this** has **to be a sick joke, she is going to enter through the door any minute now and yell April Fools! She has to! __"_

The officer sighs apologetically, right then she knew that wasnt the case, this was _**real.**_

A real nightmare.

"Your sister was pronounced dead at the scene." He repeated. "You can claim the body at the morgue..."

I slowly hung up the phone. My sister, my baby sister was dead.

_"And all because of me"_

"Trina what happened?!" Jade question terrified of what she might hear.

_"Nice to know I can count on you sis"_

The older brunette wailed in despair, those were the last words Tori said to her.

They would also be the words that will haunt her forever.

* * *

**I bet many of you probably want my blood right now, I know I made Trina a real bitch in here but you all gotta remember, she is a self centered girl in the show, and while that is quite an unlikable trate is the reason why I believe she wants atention no matter in what way she gets it even to the point of willing to give up her dignity, and that is what makes her blind to the fact that Tori is the only one who gives her the time of day, its sad and that's the reason why I really wanted to write a fic with Trina learning not to take her sister for granted, I just never expected to end this way, the human mind, you gotta love/hate it, no?**

**So, what do you people think? Constructive criticism much appreciated.**

**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**


End file.
